Mysterious Feelings
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Izzy feel asleep one night on the beach. After a nightmare, Jake comes to resuce with some news for the girl. What news? Will she like this news? Will Izzy tell Jake about her dream?


**Hey y'all. I'm kinda new at writing for this couple so if it sucks, I am sorry.**

**Ages:**

**Jake (14)**

**Izzy (14)**

**Cubby (9)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show just the plot.**

* * *

><p>Izzy stared up at the star-freckled sky. She had been on the beach for a while now. It was the middle of the night. The waves crashed against the sand as the tress swayed slightly from the cool breeze. The girl had kicked off her boots and undid her braids, making her long and brown hair wavy. Lately, Izzy had been thinking about one of her friends.<p>

Jake.

Lately, her stomach churnched whenever she saw him. But not in a bad way. Butterflies seemed to explode when he stood close to her. Izzy closed her eyes and sighed. The sound of swaying trees and loud waves turned into a odd but sweet melody as Izzy felt herself fall under the spell oof slumber.

* * *

><p><em>She was running.<em>

_The sand beneath her feet felt like hot rocks as she darted across the beach. Her breathing was rigid and sun was glaring down at her small body as her legs began to feel like noodles. She was drenched in sweat. The surroundings blurred and the poor girl could barely tell what was ahead of her._

_Izzy ripped off her bandana. It flew somewhere behind her as she continued to run forward. She had no clue where she was going. But Izzy could tell it was nowhere good. A laugh sounded. It was deep and cruel. "He will never like you," the voice said. The girl slowed. "Yes he will," she shouted breathlessly. She longed for water. It was as if she hadn't had anything to drink in days. The could be heard again but closer._

_"He will always look down on you," the voice boomed before disappearing. Izzy let out a scream before her body gave out and dropped onto the hot sand. Her knees burned as it made contact. She let out loud sobs and he body shook._

* * *

><p>"Izzy!"<p>

Said girl groaned and lazily opened her eyes to see a worried Jake toward over her. "Ahoy," she said groggily as she sat up. The sky had gone from navy blue and yellow freckled to a dark lavender and clear. "Why are you on the beach?" Jake asked, confused. "Did Captain Hook bring you here?" Izzy rubbed her eyes and blinked while shaking her head. "I had been thinking," she answered.

"About what?"

The questioned girl sighed and laid back onto the cool sand again. After a minute of silence, Jake did the same thing. "You know how Peter Pan told us all these amazing stories about him and Wendy?" Remember how he described his feelings for her?" Jake looked at the sky and nodded slowly. "Yeah. He told us that he felt on if he had defeated all of the evil pirates in NeverLand. Why?" He looked at her with curious eyes. Izzy grabbed his hand. "Because," she paused. "Sometimes I feel like that. Around someone."

Jake glanced down at their inetwined hands before giving her a smirk. "So do I," he told her while scooting closer and kissing her cheek. Izzy blushed and looked away, grinning. After a few more minutes of silence, the boy broke it. "Can you tell me something else?" he asked. Izzy nodded and turned to him. "Anything." "Why were you crying?" The girl thought for a minute, trying to decide on telling him about her dream or not.

"I doubted someone about how the felt about something," she said finally. "It kind of made me upset but I'm okay now." Izzy gave him a smile of reassurance, the wind blowing her hair in her face slightly. Jake smirked again and moved in from her eyes. She blushed so much that she matche Captain Hook's outfit. Jake leaned in until their lips were two inches away from each other. Izzy closed her eyes as she leaned in further, closing the gap between the two.

"Yayhey!" Cubby shouted in delight as he saw the two. "Finally," the green parrot flying beside him said.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said up at the top, I don't really write for this show or couple much so I sorry if it's off cause I've only seen a few episodes.<strong>

**REVIEW:)!**


End file.
